1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing waste containing metal contaminants. It further relates to applications of this method, in particular in the iron and steel or car industry or in the field of the recovery of household garbage.
2. Background Information
The metal contaminants in question within the context of the present invention are, in particular, metals modified by carbon, oxygen, phosphorus or sulfur, with a view to their inerting and to their recovery for the purpose of reclaiming the same.
Methods are already known which are intended for processing waste containing metal contaminants.
By way of example, it is possible to cite the pyrometallurgical processing methods based on a reduction of the metal contaminants by carbon at high temperature, such as the IMS--Tetronics or Waelz methods.
However, these methods are not entirely satisfactory to the extent that they are essentially costly, difficult to implement and do not always enable the recovery of all the reclaimable metals.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method for processing such waste which is more economical, easier to exploit and more profitable than those which are already in existence, this method further guaranteeing in a reliable manner the inerting of the metal contaminants.